


Yes we're fitzward. He's operations, I'm engineering and yes we're doing it.

by saltygay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hydra fitzward, M/M, Team, and the skimmons shield team which speaks of the adorbs and heart eyes stuff, badass team there, it is literally the hub but with a lot more fucking and heart eyes and betrayal, like we have a little hydra fitzward, young grant ward, young leo fitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygay/pseuds/saltygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fitzward?"<br/>“Fitz.”<br/>“Ward.”<br/>“I’m engineering he’s operations.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so in my English I ended up writing a bit of an au starter of a fitzward story and im not sure if I should continue it. please let me know

 

To tell the truth grant did not have a driver’s licence which meant he should, probably, not be about to take his grandparents car out for a drive but in his defence he was 14 and wanted to impress his crush, to be honest Leo was more or less his boyfriend by now.

Now Leo was also 14 and his families golden boy which was a stark contrast to grants black sheep and that want the only difference. Leo was small and Scottish, happy and lovable, quiet and smart. Oh, who was he kidding? Leo was frankly a genius, and an adorable one at that with his blue eyes and short blond curls. In comparison grant was shooting up by the day, Leo called him a giraffe on the go, he was borderline scruffy and looked like a puppy, he was pessimistic and could barely pick up a C grade in school. He was Leo’s complete opposite down to the dark fluffy hair and eyes like aged whisky but didn’t adults always say opposites attract?

He finally found the keys to the old car they had owned for three years now, three years! That was far too long in grants opinion but he still climbed in and quietly started the engine before crawling out of the garage and pressing the button for the garage to close again. He didn’t speed up until he turned the corner and was sure he was safe, his subconscious fear that he would find his grandma sat in the passenger seat with her hardback bible finally retreating.

Leos house was nowhere near as large nor fancy as his own, it was compact and not as impressive or clean as his but it was far more homely. He made a mental note to do their lawn tomorrow; Leo had no dad so grant had offered to do it for Leo’s mum which, admittedly, had been a ploy to get her to like him until he actually started to care.

Leo was, true to his word, waiting in an old shirt and jeans which, grant was sure, had been stolen from his wardrobe a few days before. He unlocked the door grinning at the other boy “hey cupcake, let’s move it” Leo gave an exasperated sigh as he climbed in “do you even know how to drive?” grant wisely stepped on the peddle before Leo could lecture him and wake up the whole town “well…I’ve played a lot of games down the arcade” he shrugged swerving “stop the car, right now, stop. You almost ran over an old lady on that game” Leo braced himself “she shouldn’t have been crossing there” grant protested but neither noticed the oncoming bright lights speeding towards them.


	2. Recruited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this chapter is kinda bad but I really wanted to get something out to move onto the next chapter. Next may have a few looks into what happened with little fitz added to the mix but from then on its adult days with some skimmons team and s1. I totally tried to resist a hydra!fitzward.

It’s a sense of de ja vu in Grants bones as he sneaks out of the house, cold creeping up his spine. It had been a year since the accident. A full year. 

They avoided a collision only to swerve off the road and roll down a hill. They got out ok, luckily. If you count Grant almost being killed by his ‘family’ and Leo almost being sent back to Scotland lucky.

Instead, they ran away. Well, for 2 weeks (in their defence they were caught for something stupid and not their fault) which was enough to prove Leo and his mother shouldn’t move away. 

He meets Leo at Neverland, Grants favourite hangout, and the scot doesn’t look too amused with him “sorry im late” he offers with a nervous smile.

He wishes he could take it all back.

“Come on puppy, Im bloody cold out here” Leo shoves him gently and he feels relief and happiness swell in his chest. He had almost gotten them both killed, even after Leo had eventually forgiven him he had kept his distance. It took time for him to snap out of it, well Leo snapped him out of it.

They make their way to Grants friends’ party. Leo insisted on coming, repeatedly without any compromise. 

Grants friends…Leo made his opinion on the group well known. He thought Grant was above hanging around with them, they were just getting him in trouble and were simply no good. What counted was that he had never told Grant to stop being friends with them outright, he left it up to him.

It had been a major conflict for a while, the group of troublemakers had been good to him but he didn’t want to hurt or even loose Leo. It was still something he was thinking about.

Either way, Leo had decided to come (maybe it had something to do with some of the activities and people who really liked his boyfriend) and the group had promised to be respectful of him.

Everything still fucks up. It fucks up a lot. Some asshole hadn’t been listening when he told them to go away, then they started hassling both of them and then they were in a fight. A fight that ended with an ambulance and police and court. 

 

Leo waits for what seems like hours until Grant finally comes into the waiting room “Hey, what’s going on” he asks immediately and Grant glances back at a man in a turtleneck, waiting, “He’s made me an offer. It’s a type of military organisation or something, he thinks I have the potential to join. It’ll get me out of here” he explains quietly.

“That’s great!” Leo exclaims but Grant shakes his head “It wouldn’t be here, it’d be somewhere else Leo. It means I’d have to leave here” he whispers and, Christ, Leo feels like he’s received a punch to the gut “but I said I couldn’t leave you” Grant adds suddenly “He said you could, you’re super smart and they like that as well” he tells him.

“My mum...” Leo smiles sadly “It’s a real job with this secret organisation, he said he’ll keep an eye on anyone we want” Grant sighs “Im sorry, this is my mess. I shouldn’t drag you into it”.

The blond boy smiles “and we’re partners, it’s ours. When do we leave?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team meet and Grant has to persuade Leo to get out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realised that I made a mistake by not making a timeline so I have had to play around with the ages. So now Grant and Leo are 29.

“Get back to bed” Grant chuckles as Leo attempts to keep him down, clinging to his arm, “Come on monkey, if we get that neuro link then maybe we can get some downtime just for us” he knelt on the edge of the bed slightly but the engineer groaned, letting him go and pulled the blanket up.

The specialist shook his head, he really did wish that he could stay in bed with the blond like when they were young yet duty called.

//

“It’s cold” Grant buried his face further into the other boy’s neck “Go back to sleep” he muttered “but it’s cold!” okay, maybe he had a point.

“You’re from Scotland, shouldn’t you be used to it?” Leo shifted away awkwardly in the sleeping bag to turn and face him, hitting his arm as he whined at the loss, “and you’re an ass” Grant just laughed in response.

//

“This is the 5th time we’ve been to Paris and we’ve never gotten to actually see it” Leo grumbled as his boyfriend threw a shirt at him, hitting him in the face, “How about this, next time we get downtime I’ll tell John we’re busy and we’ll come stay in some big hotel. I can’t guarantee we’ll get out though.”

Leo snorted at Grant’s grin knowing all too well what he meant “You’re insatiable” of course he rather liked the idea but poking fun at Grant had to be more fun. He rarely got the chance anymore, they were usually watched in some way and in front of others they changed everything about their demeanor.

“Come on, I need to set up to make sure you don’t get your ass kicked.”

//

“You’ve done well, Boy’s” Leo forces a smile, he can’t say he was too comfortable around Garrett because he wasn’t but they owed him. Without Garrett they wouldn’t be together, Grant would be in prison for trying to (So stupidly) defend him.

“It wasn’t that hard. Leo made a completely new design for some traps and built them so we’ve been catching more animals” Grant said quickly and the blond blushed ever so slightly at the look in his eyes. That shine of adoration.

“And Grant managed to raid some more stuff, no one even noticed until we were long gone either. I wouldn’t have been able to make the traps without his help” He praised, enjoying the dark haired boys look of embarrassment and how the tips of his ears went pink.

//

Leo spends an entire hour after the mission telling the specialist off for multiple offences, all of which will have him in the dog house later. First he ignores even Leo agreeing he should pull out, something which Leo had been preparing to do instead of waiting for him to arrive. Then He attempted to distract him from that with the suit and the motorcycle and just him.

That wasn’t even taking into account how he’d almost been caught and how he’d lost one of his newest gadgets by using it as a weapon.

Then it turns out Coulson’s alive and they’ve been tasked to his team (And Leo feels a little proud that he had passed the physical exam. Maybe it was all the defense training Grant insisted he took part in back in Wyoming.)

//

They continue to bicker on the bus only this time it’s because of how bad at packing Grant is (“Just because I don’t stuff everything from my closet into a bag it doesn’t make me bad at packing”) but Leo really should have known better after all this time.

“Fitzward?” They stop, looking over at two women stood there with two bags each, watching them confused.

“Fitz” Grant points at him “Ward” Leo points back “I’m engineering, he’s operations” He added in explanation.

Grant glances at the piece of paper giving the team names and frowns “Skimmons?” He questions skeptically “I’m Skye, she’s Simmons” the brunette in the scarf replied “I’m biochem and she’s communications” the other brunette adds.

Grant briefly wonders if they’re imitating them but dismisses it “Are you two…” all four say at once.

Maybe Grant and Leo were stood a little too close with Leo a little too focused on Grant’s lips and maybe Skye stared a little too much at Simmons and maybe it gave something away.

“Yes, you’re all in relationships with each other, just don’t let it interfere with your work” Grant and Leo are the only ones who don’t jump when Coulson walks past. They had enough experience with that in regards to Garrett.


	4. I pick my poison and it's you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone said more Hydra!Fitzward.

“You have hostiles to your left, rounding on you fast. No one leaves alive, Garrett’s orders” Someone reports over the comms and Leo tosses Grant a gun. “Don’t forget to turn off the safety” Grant teases hiding a smirk.

He thinks it’s a small rock that hits his back, obviously thrown by the blond. “Ouch” he says flatly, stealing a glance over his shoulder to see the narrowed blue eyes.  Definitely still the boy he fell in love with, even if it felt otherwise sometimes. “That was one time, jackass, _once_. And I was _17_ ” He huffs and Grant chuckles, tossing back one of the new toys they’d been given.  He was always giving the blond one toy or another, work and non-work alike.

SHIELD agents loved to think Leo was the nerd who couldn’t handle the field. They always let them, of course, but when they got to be one of Hydras best teams? Leo more often than not managed to beat Grant’s general kill count using his gadgets. There was a reason they would laugh every time a SHIELD agents called Leo a nerd.

“You really pissed off that bear, before running like hell” another stone “Yeah and you almost burnt the entire forest down cooking so there.” Grant turns with a raised eyebrow but it’s a subtle nod no one else would notice in the dark that has Leo ducking simultaneously with Grant side stepping.

Bullets ring out just as a blue tinted light flares out through the corridor. Two bodies fall to the floor on one side while ash floats through the air on the other.  “That’s what it does…I’m keeping it” Leo declares, lowering the weapon. “Can I-“

“No” Leo cuts him off tonelessly. “But it looks wick-“ Grant cuts himself off when she sees the blonde’s face “If you continue to sound all Boston then you’re on the couch for a week. No sex, No working out, not even movie night” Leo warns and Grant, Mr. scary spy himself, pouts at him.

“ _Please_?”

“Nice try…but no.”

When they report back to SHIELD the details are changed significantly.

 ~~Fitz and Ward went in from the underground together~~. Agent Fitz stayed in a van near the base with the tech to monitor and advise while Agent Ward went in the back.

 ~~Fitz and Ward carried out the mission successfully, without mistake and to the highest degree with no survivors.~~ The base was destroyed, everyone dead, systems busted and those under protection dead.

 ~~Mission went undetected due to Fitz and Ward, they’re recommended for future missions of this type.~~ The mission was a failure largely due to not deploying Agents Fitz and Ward sooner, had they been assigned from the start then the failure could have been avoided.

Garrett says they deserve a reward that night and gets them a week downtime to their selves without disruption. If they hadn’t already eloped years ago then they would have done it again. They go on a second honeymoon instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on them having eloped. Really I didn't.


End file.
